Something is Wrong Re-Write
by Syndi Retro
Summary: At the age of 19, Annabeth Chase had a baby Well, not just the one. Two twins, a boy and a girl At birth the girl was mistaken to have died… Out of Greif, She Broke up with her boyfriend and moved to Greece with their son. But 13 Years later she moves back to New York, But then Life Gets Even More complicated Rated T just in-case. Percabeth Pairing.


**What's Up Guys, Syndi Back for another story!**

**Yeah, I Hope I will remember to upload for this one x.x, I still need to update my Cherub Story, (Link for those who read CHERUB: **fanfiction,com/s/8917480/1/What-If**)**

**Well this is a Rewrite of "Something is Wrong", I thought the idea was good, but the story I had so far was a bit Fast paced and things, if you wish to read the old version Which will probably include Spoilers for this story. Go to this link:** fanfiction,com/s/7877506/1/Somthing-is-wrong-SIW**)**

**Well, Let Us Get on with things, :3 (Just Saying, the Storyline will hopefully be different but a better different)**

**[Grammar and Spelling is not my strong point, so if you're going to complain about them, please be noted. I have warned you]**

¸¤º°¨…..., ‹ · * " " * · › ¸…¸ · * * · ,..´¯`›,, ¸ ¸ „ ‹ ´`› „ ¸ ¸ ,,‹´¯`.., · * * · ¸…¸ ‹ · * " " * · › ,…...¨°º¤¸  
¹›„¸¸¸,,«¤^º"°*•¸…..` › „ ¸ ¸ ¸ „ ‹ ´ .… Something Is Wrong …. ` › „ ¸ ¸ ¸ „ ‹ ´…..¸•*°"º^¤»,,¸¸¸„‹¹

**Summary:**

At the age of 19, Annabeth Chase had a baby

Well, not just the one. Two twins, a boy and a girl

At birth the girl was mistaken to have died…

Out of Greif, She Broke up with her boyfriend and moved to Greece with their son.

But 13 Years later she moves back to New York,

But then Life Gets Even More complicated

…

,..´¯`›,, ¸ ¸ „ ‹ ´`› „ ¸ ¸ ,,‹´¯`..,

**Syndi Does Not Own Any Characters In Rick Riordan's Books, or any other copyrighted material.**

¹›„¸¸¸,,«¤^º"°*•¸…..` › „ ¸ ¸ ¸ „ ‹ ´ .… Silena's POV …. ` › „ ¸ ¸ ¸ „ ‹ ´…..¸•*°"º^¤»,,¸¸¸„‹¹

"_You know, you drool in your sleep" said a beautiful blonde girl,_

_She then Ran off Down a path, on the left you could see a battle in a forest, people running about in Ancient Greek looking armour and on the left a Beautiful Greek Village_.**[This is CHB]**

_But that soon changed, The Path Turned into a Bus isle with grey skinned bat looking things, trying to attack the beautiful girl._

_The images kept changing. I was sure that there was a bed shop, a room of dead people, a boat in the ocean, one of the girl on top of a mountain, her and a boy running through what seemed to be an underground maze Even one of lots of these monster things fighting a big group of people next to the Empire state Building._

_Then there was an amazing Site, the sun was going down and two figures were sitting very close together, then the gap closed and they were kissing._

**SPLOOSH**

I woke from the Beautiful Site to find my 7 year old cousin Danny standing over me. He was grinning like mad, Holding a cup. Cup, Sploosh, Im Soaking wet. It took me less than 2 seconds to work it out. God I'm going to Murder That Boy!

I leaped from the bed and chased him around the top floor of our 3 story house. Yes, we lived in a 3 Story house, Ever since dad discovered this new type of fish. We had a Flash Audi TT and 2 other cars that we didn't use as much. We got a lot of money from this new fish we could afford to go on a 2 week holiday to anywhere we wanted any break from school. Dad could buy me any designer clothes I asked for. I became popular at school, even though I didn't want it. Many people tried to become my friend, but I could tell it's just because they wanted to become popular.

But anyways, I was chasing him when I heard Aunt Thalia down the stairs. Talking about a girl called Annabeth. The name seemed to stick, she had heard them chatting about her before, but never knew who she was. Maybe, just maybe…. No, I told myself, She died at birth, Just like Dad said.

Well When I eventually caught him and he collapsed from laughter, and I dragged him down the stairs. Put him on the couch and ran up the stairs again to get dressed.

I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a Grey T-shirt that had a Syndicate Lion on it. (Don't judge, I like gaming) **[For those of you that don't know it's " youtube,com/thesyndicateproject"]**. I quickly Shoved them on along with my blue pull over hoody with the School Swim Team badge and "JACKSON" spelt out on the back. I barely ever wore the Designer stuff. Dad only gets it for if we have to go to a fancy dinner or something like that. I quickly shoved on my Beaten up Vans and ran back down the stairs.

"So, have a good night Silena?" asked Dad.

"Dad, I had the dream again. You know? The one with the Blonde Girl?" I said nervously. Last time I had said something about this dream, he went into a bad state, he went on a 2 day holiday to the place they call "Camp". I stayed with Aunt Thalia's while he was gone, but when he returned he we good old Dad again.

I watched him wince at the thought of it, but he managed through it.

"How about we gout for some lunch with Aunt Thalia and Danny" Dad asked.

…..¸•*°"º^¤»,,¸¸¸„‹¹¹›„¸¸¸,,«¤^º"°*•¸…..

When we got back, Aunt Thalia had taken Danny home to do some homework for School Tomorrow. I just ran up to my room and turned on my laptop.

As it was loading up Windows I had time to think. Who was this Annabeth Girl, was she in some way linked to the girl in my dream. What was this "Camp" Dad went to every time he was having an emotional breakdown.

As my desktop loaded up, I instantly double clicked on my music Folder. My favourite song, just there up on the top. Radioactive (Synchronice Remix) by ImagineDragons. Yeah it was a remix, but so what? I am completely in love with it **[** youtube,com/watch?v=0BPu5m63_go**].**

I quickly loaded up Minecraft **[All rights to Mojang]**. I opened up my latest world, but I just couldn't stop thinking…..

,..´¯`›,, ¸ ¸ „ ‹ ´`› „ ¸ ¸ ,,‹´¯`..,

**Right, that's it for the chapter.**

**I'm just wondering. Do you think I should put a one-shot at the end of each chapter or do you think that I should put them in between chapters if I can't get a full chapter up.**

**It gives you another thing to read while you are waiting for the next chapter.**

**Well anyways. That's it for chapter 1.**

**I got a couple of things I need to know from the people who are likely to be reading this;**

**Thalia X OC**

**Thalia X Nico (Yeah ik he is Gay in the books)**

**Thalia X Leo (Most might think Ew but yah never know)**

**Annabeth been in a Relationship since Percy**

**Annabeth Not been in a Relationship since Percy**

**Finaly, Next chapter**

**Annabeth POV**

**Percy POV**

**Silena's POV**

**Luke's POV**

**Anyways Guys, Please Vote for what you want in the reviews. **

**~Syndi**


End file.
